Journey to Ba Sing Se
by Useless19
Summary: A stroke a bad luck lands Sokka and Zuko in a difficult situation. They are forced to rely on each other to get to Ba Sing Se.
1. The Desert

**The Desert**

"Oww," Sokka moaned, "My head."

He tried to rub it, but found that his hands were tied behind his back. Confused, Sokka looked around. He was in an unfamiliar tent, but it was too dark to see anything much. Sokka turned his head to look behind him and hit it against something.

"Oww!" groaned an unfortunately familiar voice.

"Zuko?" Sokka questioned, turning his head as much a possible, "Is this another trap for Aang?"

"Oww," repeated Zuko, sounding slightly dazed.

Sokka shifted himself round to see the scarred Firebender in a similar position to himself. Zuko managed to bring Sokka into focus and glared at him.

"What's going on?" Zuko demanded.

"I wish I knew," replied Sokka.

There was a moment of silence as the two fully comprehended their situation. Zuko tugged at the bindings on his wrists with a noise of frustration. Sokka could feel rope holding his hands behind his back.

"Can't you just Firebend your way out?" Sokka asked.

"It's metal," Zuko snapped. This time Sokka heard the clink of chains when the Firebender moved.

"Well Firebend me out," Sokka suggested, "I'll find a way to get you out. What?" Sokka questioned Zuko's skeptical look, "I'm not just going to leave you here."

Zuko stared at Sokka for a long moment.

"Very well," Zuko agreed, "Move so I can reach."

Sokka did as he was told, presenting his bound hands to Zuko. The Firebender breathed a mouthful of fire onto the rope. Sokka barely managed to keep in his cry of pain as the flames licked at his wrists. Zuko concentrated on the fire, trying to keep it burning only the rope. The few moments it took for the fire to sufficiently weaken the rope was agony for Sokka. At Zuko's hissed command, Sokka snapped the smoldering rope and cradled his burnt wrists to his chest.

"Get some wet bandages, it'll help," Zuko offered, sounding sympathetic for the first time since Sokka had met him, "Try and find something to get me free once you're ready."

Sokka gave a whimper as he pulled his hands away from his chest. A pile of bandages lay in a corner of the tent and Sokka began wrapping up his wrists. An idea struck him.

"Do you think it was Sandbenders who captured us?" he asked Zuko.

"It looks that way," Zuko agreed.

"That means we're in the desert somewhere," Sokka reasoned, "And they'll have supplies."

Zuko nodded, understanding Sokka's point. Sokka began rooting around the tent, looking for something to unlock Zuko's handcuffs with. He found a small, fancy-looking knife and moved back to the Firebender. Zuko held his hands steady for Sokka to work on. It took Sokka a while, but eventually there was a click and the handcuffs fell off Zuko's wrists. Zuko stood up, rubbing his wrist and looked at Sokka.

"That's my knife," Zuko said, holding out his hand for it.

Sokka shrugged and handed it over. Zuko pocketed his knife and joined Sokka in searching the tent for other useful supplies. Finding none, Sokka motioned to Zuko, indicating that they crouch.

"We'll need to look for some sort of supply tent," Sokka whispered, "And hopefully that's where my weapons will be too. Once we're there, we get as much food and water as we can carry and escape."

"What if we're caught?" Zuko asked.

"Then we run," Sokka said simply, "But we stick together. We've got better chances in the desert if there's two of us," he sized Zuko up, "Let's agree on a truce, ok?"

"Truce," Zuko nodded, "Until we get out of this desert at least."

"Right," Sokka pulled up the back of the tent and peered underneath. Seeing no one, he motioned to Zuko, "Let's go."

The two ducked out of the tent. The sun was casting long shadows on everything with its dawning. Zuko and Sokka ran from tent to tent, peering into each one on the way. They made it to a large tent full of barrels and snuck inside. There were several empty waterskins laying near a few sturdy barrels. Sokka levered one barrel open and found it full to the brim of water. He and Zuko both filled a waterskin and drank a few grateful mouthfuls.

Moving deeper into the tent they came across boxes full of food. Zuko picked up a bag and started filling it with the most edible things he could find. Sokka gave a muffled yelp of excitement and rushed off to another part of the tent. His boomerang, machete and bag were piled in a corner next to a pair of broadswords. The charts Sokka had pilfered from the spirit library were in an untidy pile nearby.

Sokka picked up his weapons lovingly. Zuko grabbed the broadswords and slung them over his back. Sokka put his waterskin and his charts into his bag and looked at Zuko, who was slinging the bag of food and his waterskin over his shoulders with the broadswords.

"Is that everything?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded and the two headed out of the tent.

* * *

Zuko peered over a dune at the Sandbender camp. It was still as quiet as when they left it. He slide down the dune to where Sokka had a few maps laid out on the sand.

"They haven't sounded any sort of alarm," Zuko informed Sokka, "We should be able to get a head start. Have you figured out which way we need to go yet?"

"I'm not sure where we are right now," Sokka answered, frowning at the charts, "But we want to head North-East, that direction," he clarified, pointing, "Unless you have another destination in mind."

Zuko shook his head. Sokka rolled up his maps and put them back in his bag.

"Let's get moving," Sokka suggested.

The two set off away from the Sandbenders' camp, into the desert.

* * *

Several hours later, the two walked tiredly over yet another dune. The edge of the desert was nowhere in sight. Sokka was not coping well with the blazing sun and was putting a great deal of effort into not lagging behind. Being from the Fire Nation, Zuko could deal with more heat than the Water Tribe boy, but nothing could have prepared him for the scorching temperatures the desert had to offer.

"We should stop and make camp," Zuko decided, halting.

"Finally," Sokka muttered as he flopped to the ground.

"It's not for long," Zuko warned, "We need more ground between us and those Sandbenders."

"More ground?" Sokka complained, "We've been walking for ages!"

"The Sandbenders have their gliders," Zuko said, glaring at the dunes they had just traipsed over, "They'll catch up if we don't keep moving."

"Why do they even want us?" Sokka asked his feet.

Zuko sat down and unslung his pack. He looked inside with a grimace. The food was looking decidedly less appetising for being kept out in the heat. Still, food was food, and would keep them alive for now.

"I've got a price on my head," Zuko answered, "And you're friends with the Avatar. That's worth something to the right people."

"I guess. How much food have we got?" Sokka asked, unslinging his own supplies, "And water? I'm thirsty."

"Don't drink much," Zuko said as he passed over a waterskin, "That's all we've got."

"Maybe we can get some more," Sokka said, looking around.

"And where do you think we can find more water?" Zuko snapped, clearly near the end of his tether, "We're in the middle of a _desert_!"

"How about that?" Sokka said, pointing at a cactus he'd just spotted.

Zuko watched skeptically as Sokka ran over to the cactus and chopped the top off. Sokka grinned at the liquid inside. Zuko walked over and peered at the half of cactus Sokka held. Sokka drank a mouthful of the cactus liquid and gave a sigh of refreshment.

"Try some," Sokka offered the cactus to Zuko.

Zuko took the cactus and gave the contents a cautious sniff.

"I'll stick with the water," said Zuko.

"Cactus juice is the quenchiest," Sokka promised, sounding slightly off, "Nothin'll quench ya like it!"

Unimpressed, Zuko dropped the cactus on the sand. Sokka gave a cry of despair and sank to his knees, grabbing at the wet sand.

"Nooooooooooo! Zukoooooooo! You've doomed us all!" Sokka cried.

With a sigh, Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and dragged him back to their packs. Once it was clear Sokka's addled state had made him beyond understanding, Zuko decided to just carry them both himself.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka distractedly asked.

"Let's just keep moving," Zuko said tiredly.

Zuko began walking, then, realising Sokka wasn't following, reached back and grabbed the Water Tribe boy's arm. The two set off over the next dune.

* * *

Zuko woke up and with startling horror realised he couldn't move his legs. He sat up panic and stared in disbelief at Sokka, who was burying him in the sand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko snapped.

"Shh," Sokka said without looking up, "You'll wake Zuko."

Enraged, Zuko shoved the Water Tribe boy away and pulled himself out of the sand. Some of the anger Zuko felt died as he saw Sokka piling up sand with childlike determination. The cactus juice was obviously still at work.

Suddenly Sokka stopped working and stared up at the bright moon. He gave a wistful sigh and waved. Zuko sharply looked up, but couldn't see what the other was waving to.

"Yue looks so pretty tonight," Sokka said dreamily.

"Come on," Zuko said.

It was late, but with the few hours of rest they had had they should be able to cover a few more leagues until they needed to sleep again. Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrist, then immediately let it go when the Water Tribesman gave a yell of pain. Sokka cradled his hands, whimpering.

"I'm a Firebender," Sokka said suddenly, "See, my hands are on fire."

Zuko grabbed Sokka's upper arm and hoisted him to his feet. Sokka allowed himself to be pulled along.

"Whoosh!" Sokka said, pretending to shoot fire, "Ha! Got you!"

Zuko ignored him, focusing on the stars to determine their destination.

"Yue?" Sokka twisted in Zuko's grip, forcing the Firebender to watch him look at the moon, "Is Katara alright? I'm supposed to protect her," Zuko gave a snort, pulling Sokka's attention away from the moon, "I am," he insisted, "I promised dad."

Zuko remained silent, but his grip on Sokka's arm loosened slightly. Sokka seemed to finally break away from his fascination with the moon and allowed Zuko to lead him over the next dune.

* * *

Zuko had ordered another stop the next evening. Even with Sokka practically incapacitated they had covered a fair distance. Zuko looked at the sun, it was low in the sky, but it still had an hour or two left before the temperature would become bearable. He also noted, with satisfaction, that it was almost behind them; they were still heading in the right direction. Next to him, Sokka gave his head a few experimental shakes and managed to bring Zuko into focus.

"Uh," Sokka groaned, "I think my head's starting to clear out that cactus juice."

"Good," Zuko muttered.

Sokka rubbed his eyes and peered around.

"How far have we got to go?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure," Zuko admitted, "Another day at least."

Sokka held his head in his hands with a moan of despair.

"Let me see your wrists," Zuko said.

Confused, Sokka looked at his wrists. The bandages brought back the memory of the burning and Sokka's eyes watered.

"Why?" Sokka asked, holding his hands defensively to his chest.

"Let me make sure they're healing properly," Zuko explained, "I'm... experienced with burns."

Sokka contemplated it for a moment, then slowly held out his hands for Zuko to examine. Sokka let out a hiss of pain as Zuko pealed the bandages off. As the Firebender began cleaning the wounds with a carefully rationed amount of their remaining water, Sokka cast around for something to take his mind off it.

"How's your uncle?" Sokka asked, surprising Zuko.

"Why?" Zuko questioned.

"Well he got hit by the crazy blue fire lady," Sokka said, "Ow! How is he?"

"He was mostly recovered when I last saw him," Zuko answered, "And that girl who shoots blue fire, her name's Azula. She's my sister."

"Really?" Sokka asked, "But she seems so... Ow!"

"Sorry," muttered Zuko, "Hold still."

"Your family's kinda messed up," Sokka commented.

"Believe me, I know," Zuko said darkly.

Zuko finished tying Sokka's bandages and sat back.

"Thanks," said Sokka.

"They're not that bad," Zuko said dismissively, "It could've been a lot worse."

"Thanks anyway," Sokka said. He yawned, "I guess we need some rest."

"Only for a couple of hours," warned Zuko, looking at the setting sun, "We have to make the most of the time without the sun's heat."

It felt like Sokka had barely closed his eyes before he was shaken awake by Zuko. The moon was bright and almost full in the sky.

"Get up," Zuko ordered.

Groggily, Sokka did as he was told. Zuko was looking as tired as Sokka felt.

"Can't we rest for a bit longer?" Sokka asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Zuko said shortly, already starting to walk.

Sokka picked up his bag and trudged after Zuko. The two stumbled over the sands wearily, using Sokka's charts to find their way.

* * *

The sun beat down heavily on the two boys as they tiredly forced one foot in front of the other.

"Wait," Sokka stopped, squinting into the distance, "Is that water?"

"Just another mirage," Zuko said dismissively, not even looking.

"I think it might be real," Sokka said, brightening up, "Let's get a bit closer. If it _is_ a mirage, I'll carry the bags until we're back on track."

"That's what you said last time," said Zuko with a scowl.

"Come on," Sokka said, already walking toward the water.

Zuko gave a sigh and followed Sokka.

* * *

A small lake sat in a rocky canyon. Two high cliff walls cast cooling shadows over the place. A waterfall from the higher wall fell gracefully into the lake with a pleasant splash.

Sokka and Zuko stared at it in wonder.

"You were right," Zuko admitted in disbelief.

His voice snapped Sokka out of his dumbfounded state. The Water Tribe boy flung his weapons and supplies to the ground and ran straight into the water. Zuko followed at a more reserved pace and knelt at the side of the pool. He splashed his face and took a long drink.

Sokka emerged, dripping, from the pool as Zuko was filling up their waterskins.

"I think I saw some fish," Sokka said, grabbing his boomerang and machete, "I'll try and catch some if you get a fire going."

"Fine," Zuko replied, stoppering the waterskins.

The Firebender began hunting for some sticks, while Sokka snuck toward the deeper end of the lake, his weapons at the ready.

* * *

The setting sun bathed the rocks in orange light. The two boys were sat around a small fire Zuko had started, munching contentedly on some fish that Sokka had caught. The absence of the desert's heat let them both relax somewhat and they had managed to get most of the sand out of their clothes and hair.

"So," Sokka said, swallowing a mouthful of fish, "How'd the Sandbenders get you?"

"They ambushed me," Zuko said, scowling at the fire.

Sokka waited for more details, but Zuko continued to eat his fish as though nothing had been said.

"Well I don't even remember them," said Sokka, "We were at Wan Shi Tong's spirit library –" Zuko looked up in interest, Sokka noted smugly, "– and the spirit who guarded it, this giant owl," he flapped his arms like wings, almost dropping his fish in the process, "Started to attack us. We were almost out, but he grabbed me and threw me out into the desert. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in that tent. I guess the Sandbenders must've just found me."

"The library actually exists?" Zuko asked before he could stop himself.

"Not anymore," Sokka said, "The spirit said it was going to bury it. So much information... except for the Fire Nation. Someone had burnt it all already." he added at Zuko's questioning look.

Zuko said nothing and put another log on the fire. Sokka was finding the silence strange. Usually Aang would be blathering on about something, or Katara would be ordering someone around, or Toph would be insulting someone. It wasn't right to have quiet around a campfire, in Sokka's opinion at least.

"You know," Sokka said slowly, "This is our truce over. We're out of the desert now."

"Right," said Zuko.

"So are you gonna attack me now?" Sokka asked.

"What's the point in that?" Zuko said, "You're not who I'm after."

"So that's what you're gonna do next?" Sokka asked, "Go after Aang?"

"No," Zuko said shortly, "I'm going to find my uncle. He's probably worried about me."

"We could extend the truce," Sokka suggested, "Until we get to Ba Sing Se."

"Why Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"I'm pretty sure my friends are there," Sokka explained, "And you could look for your uncle there too."

"Why would he go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked, "Someone might recognise him."

"There's hundreds of refugees," Sokka said, "I doubt anyone will notice one more. And even if he's not there, it's safe. You could start your search without having to worry about your own neck."

Zuko was silent as he considered it. Finally he looked up and nodded.

"Alright," he agreed, "Only until we get into Ba Sing Se."

"Great," said Sokka. He gave a long yawn. "We should get some sleep. We can find a route tomorrow."

The Water Tribe boy curled up on the ground and began to snore almost immediately.


	2. The Serpent's Pass

**The Serpent's Pass**

The next day, Sokka and Zuko were stood over one of Sokka's maps.

"We just left the desert," Sokka said, while pointing at the map, "So we must be about here."

Zuko nodded his agreement. Sokka traced a path up the map while he spoke.

"It looks like the only way to get to Ba Sing Se is across this sliver of land," said Sokka, "Called _The __Serpent's Pass_."

"That shouldn't take us more than a few days. It'll be easier now we're out of the desert," Zuko commented. He looked up to see where the sun was, "We can make a good start today."

* * *

A jagged line of rock towered in front of them. A thin path cut through it, showing the only possible way over.

"This is the Serpent's Pass?" Sokka asked in disbelief, "I expected it to be more windy, like a serpent. I guess they misnamed it."

"I think that's the least of our worries," Zuko said, looking at one of the wooden pillars, "It says: _Abandon Hope_."

"Is it some sort of warning?" Sokka asked, moving over the read the writing.

"I'm not sure," answered Zuko, looking at the rest of the pillar, "That's all it says."

"I'm sure we can take whatever challenges it throws at us," Sokka said confidently, "We've been through worse."

Zuko said nothing and began walking. Sokka followed close behind.

"I've been attacked by you, stolen by a spirit monster, attacked by pirates and you, lived through that storm," Sokka said, counting on his fingers, "Attacked by you and that crazy lady with the sniffing monster, attacked by the Fire Nation, attacked by you..."

"Ok," snapped Zuko, interrupting him, "I get the picture."

"Hey," Sokka said easily, "I'm just saying, whatever's down this thing, we can take it."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about the time I caught an eelsquid?" Sokka asked as Zuko set up a fire.

It was late evening. The two had managed to find a bit of the pass which looked far more stable than the rest and decided to set up camp there.

"No," said Zuko slowly, looking confusedly at Sokka.

"Well once, back in the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka began, making himself comfortable, "I was out fishing with my dad and I caught one. Wriggly, slimy, suckery thing, but it stopped moving once I got it out of the water. My dad warned me to keep an eye on it, because eelsquids can be tricky and play dead. I didn't know what he meant, but then it sprang to life and grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I was lucky it's mouth was still caught up in my fishing line or it would've bit me too. It took ages to get it off. You're supposed to do it with fire, but we didn't have any kindling with us, so my dad had to cut it off. I had these ring marks on my arm for weeks, and it didn't even taste any good."

Sokka finished his tale with a smile, which faded as he caught Zuko's look of utter disbelief.

"Why did you tell me that?" the Firebender asked.

"Haven't you ever shared stories around a campfire before?" Sokka questioned, "It's just a bit of fun, lighten up."

"I'm going to sleep," said Zuko, laying down and turning his back to the fire and Sokka.

"Fine," said Sokka, laying down too, "I just thought it would be interesting to hear some Fire Nation stories."

Zuko said nothing. Sokka closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Sokka rounded a corner and almost walked straight into Zuko who had stopped dead. Sokka looked around the Firebender to see the path in front of them sink below the water and reemerge a few hundred yards away.

"Can you swim?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Yes," replied Zuko, "But we'll have to be careful with the food and maps."

Sokka tied his bag high on his back, Zuko followed suit, and the two made their way to the water's edge and began to swim steadily across. Everything was going well until a large shadow began circling below them.

"I think we need to swim faster," Sokka called over, picking up his pace.

A huge, green dorsal fin burst from the water in front of him, causing him to tread water to avoid swimming straight into it. Zuko caught up as the fin sank back underwater. The two of them gave each other a worried glance and started swimming as fast as they could toward the other side. It wasn't fast enough, as a colossal green sea serpent shot out of the water in front of them. It stared down at Sokka and Zuko, a predatory gleam in its eyes.

"I think I just worked out why it's called the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka yelled across to Zuko.

"Get to land!" Zuko yelled back, swimming as fast as he could.

The serpent considered the two of them, then decided to go after Sokka. It snaked its head toward him and narrowly missed as Sokka furiously backpaddled. Sokka started swimming again, praying that the serpent would leave him alone. The serpent gave a loud roar and Sokka turned his head to see it dive for him again. A gout of flame shot over his head and hit the serpent in the mouth. It reared back in pain. Sokka cast around for Zuko and saw the Firebender reemerge from the water several feet away.

The serpent gave another screech and dived back underwater. Sokka swam for it again, and managed to make it to the desired land without the serpent appearing again. Zuko was waiting, dripping and panting from the swim.

"Thanks," Sokka gasped.

Before Zuko could formulate a response, the serpent shot out of the water again with a deafening roar. Zuko dived out of the way as its tail hit the ground where he had been a second before.

"Run!" Sokka shouted.

He legged it up the path, Zuko hot on his heels. The serpent followed them, swimming parallel to the path. It kept bashing into the rock, making running very difficult for the two of them.

"Why can't you Firebend at it again?" Sokka shouted over his shoulder.

"And make it angrier?" Zuko yelled back.

The serpent bashed the wall again. Zuko stumbled and fell. The rocks under his hands cracked and began to break apart. Zuko scrambled along, but the rock was crumbling too fast. He was falling and...

He stopped.

He looked up in surprise. Sokka had grabbed Zuko's arm and managed to keep his footing on the treacherous ground. Sokka quickly pulled Zuko back onto the ledge.

"Now will you shoot fire at it?" Sokka panted.

Zuko motioned for Sokka to take a step back and took his Firebending stance. As the serpent made to strike the path again Zuko shot a large blast of fire at it. The serpent was knocked back. It finally looked like it had had enough and slunk off back underwater. Sokka and Zuko stared after it, not quite willing to believe their eyes.

"Is it gone?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I think so," said Zuko.

"Thanks for saving my life out there," Sokka said, "If you hadn't got it, it would've got me."

"That's ok," said Zuko, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably, "Uh, thanks. For grabbing me there."

"You would've done the same for me," Sokka said, "And it's not right to let a friend die like that."

Sokka patted Zuko on the shoulder and started walking down the path. Zuko followed and walked alongside Sokka with a small smile.

"You know, that might be the first time I've ever seen you smile," Sokka commented.

Zuko's smile quickly turned into a frown.

* * *

Sokka returned to their camp with a pitiful armful of twigs for the fire. He stopped as he caught sight of Zuko sat in front of the small campfire, his eyes closed and his back straight. As the Firebender took a deep breath in the campfire grew, then it shrank back down when Zuko breathed out slowly. Sokka watched it for a bit longer, before walking forward with a cough. Zuko opened his eyes and the fire stopped changing size, though he kept his body still.

"Neat trick," Sokka said, putting the twigs down nearby.

"It's meditation," Zuko responded.

"I hope it's not going to eat through the wood any faster," Sokka commented. He waved at his findings, "That's all I found."

"It's not cold," Zuko said with a shrug, finally relaxing his back.

Sokka yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Zuko opened his mouth, but shut it a second later without saying anything. Sokka was sorting through his bag when Zuko finally spoke.

"I almost set the whole palace on fire once, when meditating," Zuko said hesitantly.

Sokka almost dropped his boomerang. He turned to see Zuko looking away from him and the fire, over the sea. Realisation dawned on Sokka and he had to hide a grin.

"Really?" Sokka asked nonchalantly, "Isn't everything fireproof there?"

"Well the walls are made of stone, but there are plenty of carpets and curtains and tapestries," Zuko said, getting more into the telling the longer he spoke, "I was practicing with a candle in my room and I fell asleep without blowing it out. Fire's linked to emotion, a lot of Firebenders rely on anger," he risked a glance at Sokka, who was looking genuinely interested in his story, "I had a nightmare and the flame on the candle reacted. I woke up and half my room was on fire."

"That... wouldn't be good," Sokka said, "Well, not good for _me_ anyway, a Firebender on the other hand..."

"I was nine," said Zuko, "I couldn't control a blaze that big, and the more scared I got, the wilder it was. I ran. Luckily the fire hadn't reached the door yet. It took me while to find someone, but I came across my uncle on a midnight walk. He followed me and put out most of the blaze. Though he left a little bit for me to do, just so I would know next time. He always had to turn everything into a lesson," Zuko finished with a small nostalgic smile.

Sokka gave a long whistle.

"How much of your room was burnt?" Sokka asked.

"Most of it," Zuko admitted, "I needed a new bed and wardrobe and the rest needed mending at least."

"I bet your parents didn't like that," Sokka commented.

"Once my mother was over the shock of me having almost burnt to death she took quite a bit of pleasure in buying a whole new set of clothes for me," Zuko said with a grimace, "My father... I think he was pleased that I managed to do that much damage in such a short amount of time more than anything else."

Something in Zuko's tone of voice stopped Sokka from questioning him further. Instead the Water Tribe boy scratched his healing wrist while he spoke.

"When I was six, I had the bright idea of filling our hut with snow," Sokka said, "Then it'd be just like a snowdrift," he caught Zuko's frown and elaborated, "Snowdrifts are really soft and you sink into them really easily. It's great to jump into one. But when you start packing snow it gets really hard, even icy if you're good at it. My dad came back to find me packing a lump of ice near the door. He made me take it all back outside and I had to sit out in the snow until he was convinced I'd learnt my lesson."

"How long did that take?" Zuko asked.

"Not long," said Sokka, "I was already pretty cold with lugging the snow around. I don't think it would've taken much longer for me to realise it was a stupid idea anyway." Sokka suddenly gave an earsplitting yawn. He smiled sheepishly, "I guess we should get some sleep."

Zuko nodded and lay down, staring up at the heavens. Sokka wriggled until he was comfortable and looked over at Zuko. He couldn't resist a small jibe.

"See, telling stories is fun," Sokka said with a grin.

"I guess," Zuko said quietly.

* * *

The two rounded a rocky corner and stopped at the sight. The outer wall of Ba Sing Se dominated the landscape. The colossal stone structure sprawled as far as the eye could see.

"Wow," Sokka said in amazement.

"We made it," Zuko said, not believing his own words.

"Yeah," said Sokka, "We did."

With renewed determination they set off toward their destination.


	3. The Wall of Ba Sing Se

**The Wall of Ba Sing Se**

Sokka and Zuko approached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. It towered over them, a huge blot on the landscape.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Zuko asked, shielding his eyes as he looked up.

"Start climbing?" Sokka suggested with a shrug.

"Who goes there?" demanded a voice behind them.

Sokka and Zuko spun around, their hands immediately going for the hilt of their weapons. A small group of Earth Kingdom soldiers stood there eying the two boys suspiciously. Sokka relaxed, but though Zuko's hand moved away from his swords, the Firebender held himself ready for attack.

"Great," Sokka said cheerfully, "Could you let us over the wall?"

"No," one of the soldiers – the leader – said simply.

The smile fell from Sokka's face.

"No?" he repeated, "Why not? We're refugees."

"We've got enough trouble with all the Earth Kingdom refugees," the leader explained, quite harshly, "We don't want to start letting Water Tribe types in, else we'll end up without order."

"Hey!" Sokka said indignantly, "I'm friends with the Avatar."

"Ha," the leader spat, "Haven't heard that one before."

"I've got important information the Earth King needs to hear," Sokka insisted.

"You're beginning to test my patience, boy," the leader said threateningly.

"Look," Zuko interceded, his own temper sparking, "Is there any way you _will_ let us in?"

"We can get you over," the leader said, speaking directly to Zuko, "If he –" he jerked his head toward Sokka "– stays here."

Zuko hesitated, his eyes flicking to Sokka and back to the leader.

"No," Zuko put as much authority into his voice as he could, "We're going together."

The leader frowned at being ordered by someone so much younger than himself.

"Then you're going elsewhere," the leader said finally.

At his signal, he and the other Earthbending soldiers simply disappeared beneath the ground. Sokka stared after them.

"What's with them?" he asked Zuko.

"Water Tribe prejudice," Zuko answered, "It's not uncommon in landlocked areas, or so I'm told."

"But I'm a likable guy," Sokka complained, "I've been to loads of villages before, and none of them had a problem with me."

"How many have you been to alone?" Zuko asked, "How many were first impressed with the Avatar and saw you as his friend?"

"Well..." Sokka considered.

"More to the point, how many landlocked villages have you been to?" Zuko pressed.

"Fine," Sokka threw up his hands in frustration, "I guess I don't know the world as well as I'd like to say I did."

At Sokka's suggestion, the two walked away from the wall, putting some distance between them and the soldiers. After a long silence, Zuko was the first to talk.

"I've only been in one Earth Kingdom village on my own before," he offered.

"Really?" Sokka said, "How'd that work out?"

"I beat up a bunch of thugs and terrified everyone by Firebending," Zuko said evenly.

"At least you did something to earn that," Sokka grumbled, mostly to himself.

The two kept walking.

"Thanks, by the way," Sokka said suddenly after a long silence.

"What for?" Zuko asked, confused.

"You had a chance to get into Ba Sing Se," Sokka elaborated, "A chance to maybe find your uncle, and you didn't take it."

"Yeah," Zuko said slowly, as though he was only just realising that himself, "We made a truce."

"As far as I'm concerned, you wouldn't have broken it by accepting their offer," Sokka said, "Thanks anyway, it's always better to have someone to talk to."

"I've realised lately that being on your own isn't always the best path," said Zuko.

* * *

The wall of Ba Sing Se was now some distance behind them. Their failure at attempting to get over the wall was beginning to get to Sokka. He slumped dejectedly onto a rock, forcing a halt.

"We can't get into Ba Sing Se," Sokka complained, scuffing his boot, "How am I meant to get this information to the Earth King?"

"What information?" Zuko asked.

"Stuff that'll help us win the war," Sokka said evasively.

"Like what?" Zuko questioned.

Sokka was silent for a few moments, then he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up at Zuko.

"There's going to be an eclipse in a few months," Sokka explained, "With the sun gone, the Firebenders will be powerless. If we have the Earth King's support we can launch an invasion and stop the Fire Nation."

"An eclipse..." Zuko sat down opposite Sokka, "_All_ Firebenders are going to be powerless. Even Azula?" Sokka nodded, "Even my father?"

"It's the perfect opportunity for Aang to defeat the Fire Lord before Sozin's Comet arrives," Sokka said, "But if I can't get into Ba Sing Se then the Earth King won't know about it and we won't be able to get the extra forces and it won't work," Sokka finished with a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a while. Zuko was trying to take in the information he had just heard and Sokka wasn't in the mood for talking. After deliberating the point for some time, Zuko stood up. He offered his hand to Sokka, who just stared at it.

"Get up," Zuko ordered.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because we're going to get you into Ba Sing Se one way or another," Zuko said, looking very determined, "There's got to be some point on this wall where we can get over it."

Sokka accepted Zuko's hand and was pulled to his feet.

* * *

"Who goes there?" demanded a voice behind Sokka and Zuko.

"Not again," Sokka muttered.

They turned around to see a different group of Earth Kingdom soldiers looking at them. The leader motioned his men to stand back.

"My apologies," he said to the two, "I didn't see your clothes, and your friend isn't dressed like a member of the Water Tribe."

"That's ok," Sokka said, taken off guard, "Look, we need –"

"I know," the leader said, gesturing to one of his men, "We've been busy with a few attempts from the Fire Nation. We've got your supplies ready, but we don't have the men spare to take them to Chameleon Bay."

As he spoke, one of the soldiers Earthbended a couple of bags out of the ground and slid them over to Sokka and Zuko.

"If you two could take these down the river, it would save us all quite a bit of trouble," the leader looked expectantly at the two.

"Of course," Sokka said, picking up a sack and slinging it over his shoulder, "That's why we're here."

"Good lad," the leader smiled and patted Sokka on the shoulder.

"Why did you agree to this?" Zuko hissed at Sokka once they were out of earshot, "I thought we were trying to get _inside_ Ba Sing Se, this is taking us further away!"

"This way the soldiers will trust us," Sokka said, looking a lot more cheery than before, "If we go back later, they'll let us in thinking we're part of the Water Tribe."

"But what if they don't?" Zuko asked.

"Then at least we tried," said Sokka, "Besides, if this is the Water Tribe members I think it is, we'll get aid there. Hmm..." he stopped and pulled a map out of his bag, "Chameleon Bay... Ah ha!" he said in triumph, spotting the place on the map, "It's not too far, perhaps only another few days at most."

Sokka set off, high in spirits. Zuko gave once last glance to the walled city and followed his traveling companion.


	4. The Water Tribe

**The Water Tribe  
**

Sokka and Zuko stood with their bags of supplies, looking over the Water Tribe camp. Sokka was looking decidedly queasy and Zuko looked apprehensive. Sokka swallowed heavily, hoisted his bag of supplies higher and set off down the path. After taking a deep breath, Zuko followed him.

As the two walked into the camp, the warriors stopped what they were doing to watch. One of them approached Sokka with a smile. Sokka put down his bag and grabbed the warrior's forearm. The other warriors crowded round, welcoming Sokka back to them. Without needing to be told, the warriors parted to let Sokka see an important tent. Sokka motioned to Zuko and headed toward the tent.

Inside Sokka and Zuko found themselves in some sort of strategy meeting. Most of the warriors were concentrating on a large map, though one – Bato – looked over and smiled at Sokka. Bato nudged Hakoda, who looked up. A grin broke out on his face as he stepped forward to welcome Sokka.

"Sokka!" he said happily.

"Hi dad," Sokka said emotionally.

The two hugged. Hakoda took a step back and held Sokka at arm's length.

"You've grown," he commented. He noticed Zuko standing rather uncomfortably nearby, "Who's this?" Hakoda asked.

"This is Zuko. Zuko, this is my dad," Sokka introduced the two.

"The Fire Lord's son?" Hakoda asked.

There was a shift in the tent's atmosphere upon this revelation. A few of the men muttered darkly. Zuko tensed out of survival instinct, but Sokka appeared not to notice.

"Yeah," Sokka said as he slung an arm over Zuko's shoulders, "He's my friend and I never would have made it here without him."

"Then welcome to the Water Tribe," Hakoda held out his hand to Zuko with a smile.

Zuko hesitated for a second, then extended his own arm. Hakoda grabbed it in Water Tribe fashion, and Zuko gave a small smile.

"It's an honour to meet you," said Zuko politely.

"Come on," Hakoda motioned to Sokka and Zuko, "I'll show you what we've been working on."

Hakoda led the two outside to a number of large spherical mines. Bato followed, picking up a jug of something black and slimy. Hakoda crouched down next to one of the mines, Sokka followed suit, and, after a moment, so did Zuko.

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se," Hakoda explained, "We've been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation ships from getting through."

"Your father invented tangle mines himself," Bato told Sokka, pouring the contents of the jug into the mine.

"Destructive, buoyant" Sokka said, peering at the mine. He took a sniff of the contents and gagged, "Terrible smelling."

"Very perceptive," said Hakoda, plugging the mine and cleaning up the overspill with his knife, "The mines are filled with skunkfish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine the seaweed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon ship. I call it the stink 'n' sink."

Sokka burst into laugher. Zuko caught Bato's expression and was pleased to see he wasn't the only one disappointed in Hakoda's sense of humour. Before Sokka had a chance to ask anymore questions a warrior ran up.

"Hakoda," he said urgently, "Our scouts have spotted four Fire Nation ships."

The Water Tribesmen within hearing distance stopped their work and looked to Hakoda. The Chief stood up.

"Bato, get these mines loaded up," Hakoda ordered, "The rest of you men, prepare for battle."

The warriors all rushed off, leaving Zuko and Sokka sat near the mine, unsure as to what they should be doing.

"Uh," Sokka spoke up uncertainly, "What should me and Zuko do, Dad?"

"Weren't you listening?" Hakoda said, "I said, the rest of you men get ready for battle."

Sokka grinned and got to his feet. Zuko followed him to the rest of the warriors.

* * *

The Water Tribe ships moved across the bay in almost complete silence under the cloudy night sky. The opposing Fire Nation ships' engines covered up any soft splashes made by the oars of the smaller, wooden vessels.

The tangle mines were lowered into the water on Hakoda's whispered command. The current caught them immediately and drew them slowly toward the Fire Nation ships. Sokka gripped the handle of his machete tightly, waiting for the mines to hit. Both him and Zuko, on his left, had a piece of cloth strapped over their nose and mouth to help them breathe when the skunkfish fumes overpowered the vessels.

There was an odd clunk, then a splutter. The closest Fire Nation ship began to lose speed and there were surprised shouts from the deck. One by one, the others fell pray to the tangle mines too. The Water Tribe ships closed in, taking advantage of the enemy's confusion. With their boats alongside, a few warriors threw grappling hooks over the side and clambered up. Sokka followed, though he was slower than the others, having had much less practice. Zuko practically flew up the rope next to him and Sokka sped up, determined not to be shown up by someone who wasn't even from the Water Tribe.

On deck was chaos. Fire Nation soldiers were coughing and gagging, all the while trying to hold off the attackers. Even though his nose was covered, Sokka could still smell the stench of the tangle mines, he couldn't imagine how much worse it was for the unmasked soldiers.

A Fire Nation soldier came at Sokka with a spear. Sokka dodged to one side and hit the helmeted head with the hilt of his machete. The soldier stumbled, dazed. Sokka shoved him hard and he fell overboard. Sokka grinned and turned to fight the next one.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Zuko fighting off three Firebenders. Zuko's broadswords flashed as he deflected fireball after fireball with them, all the while gaining ground on the soldiers. Zuko closed in and kicked one square in the chest, while catching another with his swords. However, the final one managed to burn off his mouth guard. Zuko staggered drunkenly, the stench making him lightheaded. The Firebender pulled back his arm in triumph, ready to strike down his attacker.

Sokka wasted no time in thinking. He pulled his boomerang from its sheath and threw it at the Firebender. His aim was true. The boomerang hit the Firebender's arm, knocking it away and sending the blast of fire meant for Zuko into the sky. Zuko took advantage of the surprised Firebender and knocked him overboard.

Zuko pressed his swords together in his right hand and brought his left up over his mouth. He turned to look at Sokka who was catching his boomerang. Zuko gave a grateful nod.

The battle quickly turned in the Water Tribe's favour. They were experienced with this style of fighting and they had the elements of surprise and confusion on their side. It wasn't long before Hakoda was ordering everyone to fall back. The Fire Nation ships were going to be sunk and it would be best for the Water Tribe to be back on their own boats.

Sokka and Zuko were the last to get back to the ropes on their ship. Zuko had torn a piece of his sleeve off and fastened it over his mouth in replacement of the one he'd lost. Sokka was about to comment on it when the deck tilted worryingly. There was a loud groan from the ship.

Hakoda burst from the door, running as fast as he could. He gestured for the two boys to get off the ship right now. Sokka jumped over the side, grabbing the rope and climbing down as fast as he could. Zuko rappelled with ease, obviously practiced. Hakoda was moments behind them.

The three made it to the Water Tribe ship just in time. Something inside the large metal monster caught and it erupted in flames, accompanied by more than a few explosions. Sokka felt the rush of heat, almost enough to singe his hair, then it inexplicably cooled. By the murmurs of the other men, Sokka could tell that he wasn't the only one confused. Then he noticed Zuko holding a firm stance, his hands outstretched. Another plume of fire burst from the ship, dangerously close to their wooden boat, but Zuko held it back with his Firebending.

"At least five dozen kegs of blasting jelly in the storage compartment," Sokka overheard his father say to Bato.

As the Fire Nation ship sank beneath the waves Sokka let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was over – this battle at least – and they were victorious. The other metal ships were going under too. Hakoda gave orders to return to the camp and everyone was suddenly busy again.

Sokka was securing one of the sail when Hakoda gave his shoulder a squeeze. Sokka smiled at his dad, happy that he had finally gotten a chance to really prove himself.

* * *

The Water Tribesmen, and Zuko, were sat around a large fire, eating, drinking and sharing stories. Zuko was remaining silent, but Sokka was enjoying himself quite a bit. When Hakoda stood up and called for attention, the voices quietened.

"Today we celebrate a victory against the Fire Nation!" Hakoda said, to cheers from the men, "But that is not all. Today my son, Sokka, and his friend Zuko managed to find their way here. Each has proven their courage!" More cheers were heard from the men. Both Sokka and Zuko were looking surprised, but Sokka was also looking happy.

"Sokka," Hakoda turned to his son, Sokka scrambled to his feet, "May the Spirits of Water bear witness to these marks," Hakoda said as he dabbed his fingertips in a pot of paint, "You have shown us your strength and courage many times. You are now a man of the Water Tribe," he said as he drew a symbol on Sokka's forehead. Sokka's eyes shone with delight, "I'm so proud of you."

Hakoda pulled Sokka into his arms, smiling happily. Hakoda pulled back and looked down to Zuko.

"Zuko," Hakoda said formally. Zuko was dumbstruck until Sokka nudged him to his feet. Hakoda daubed a similar symbol onto the Firebender's forehead, "You have shown us your strength and courage. You are now an honourary member of the Water Tribe." Hakoda took a step away from the two and raised his arm, "To Sokka and Zuko!" he shouted.

The rest of the men cheered loudly. Sokka was looking ecstatic while Zuko looked slightly bewildered. They and Hakoda sat back down, and the eating, drinking and chatting continued as before.

"So, Sokka," Hakoda began, "I thought you were traveling with your sister and the Avatar. What happened?"

"We got separated," Sokka explained, a little downcast, "In the desert. That's where I met Zuko."

"I see," said Hakoda.

"We think Katara and the others will be in Ba Sing Se," Sokka said, "But we still haven't found a way in yet."

"We'll think of something," Hakoda said confidently, "Now, you must have some good stories from your travels."

"Of course," said Sokka, perking up a bit, "When we were going down the Serpent's Pass, a giant sea snake attacked us!" Sokka held his arms out, as though to demonstrate how big the serpent was.

"How did you get out of that one?" Hakoda asked with a grin.

"We were swimming," Sokka elaborated, "So I couldn't use my weapons. Zuko shot it with a fireball and it went underwater long enough for us to reach land."

"I've never seen Firebenders manage much Firebending in the water," Hakoda commented, looking at Zuko.

"Firebending usually requires solid ground to brace yourself on," Zuko agreed, "The blast sent me underwater."

"But you still hit that snake," Sokka said, getting back to the story, "It started bashing the path as we were going along it. It was really difficult to run, there were rocks falling everywhere! Zuko almost fell off, but then he sent it away with another fireball."

"Excellent work," Hakoda said to Zuko, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I _did_ fall off," Zuko admitted, trying to push the credit onto Sokka, "Sokka grabbed me and saved my life."

"Good lad," Hakoda praised Sokka.

Sokka and Hakoda fell into familiar roles, of telling stories through the next few hours of celebration. Zuko only gave his input when Sokka pushed him to, content to listen for now.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko were assigned a small tent for the time they would be staying there. The two settled down to sleep. Zuko lay awake with his eyes open, staring at the roof of the tent.

"Zuko?" Sokka mumbled sleepily some time later, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"If you spoke out of turn at a meeting," Zuko asked slowly, "If you offended someone and your father got annoyed by it, what would he do?"

"Huh?" Sokka rubbed his eyes blearily, "What do you mean?"

"If you were attending a meeting you were too young for, and said something wrong," Zuko elaborated, "What would your father do?"

"Probably tell me off and maybe give me some unpleasant task to do," Sokka shrugged, "Like cleaning up after the polar leopard." He eyed Zuko suspiciously, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said, turning his head away.

Sokka frowned at the Firebender, turning over what he'd just heard in his head. He propped himself up on his elbows as it clicked into place.

"Zuko," Sokka said slowly, "What would _your_ father do if that happened?"

He must have been right on target with his assumptions, as Zuko's fist clenched tightly.

"Go to sleep, Sokka," Zuko said.

"You're the one who brought this up," Sokka reminded him.

"Go to sleep," Zuko repeated tersely.

Sensing he wasn't going to get anything more out of the Firebender, Sokka lay back down. He closed his eyes and sleep took him shortly.

* * *

When Sokka woke up, Zuko had already left the tent. The noise from outside indicated that the rest of the camp was up and about, so Sokka stretched, yawned and got ready to join them. Outside a few of the warriors waved cheerfully to Sokka as they passed by, caught up in their duties. Sokka waved back.

"Sokka!" Hakoda called.

Sokka jogged over to where his dad was waiting with a smile. Hakoda offered Sokka a bowl of rice.

"Still sleeping in? You almost missed breakfast," Hakoda said, "Where's Zuko?"

"No idea," Sokka said with his mouth full, "Haven't you seen him?"

"No," Hakoda frowned.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Sokka shrugged, "His stuff's still in the tent, so he can't have gone far."

Hakoda nodded. Sokka wolfed down the rest of his meal. A thought struck Sokka when he was finished.

"Dad, what do you know about the Fire Lord?" Sokka asked, putting the bowl to one side.

"Fire Lord Ozai?" asked Hakoda, "What do you want to know?"

"What did he do to Zuko after he spoke out of turn at a war meeting?" Sokka asked.

"Why don't you ask Zuko about that?" Hakoda said, delaying the answer.

"He brought it up last night," said Sokka, "But wouldn't tell me anything."

"I've only heard the rumours," Hakoda warned, "Zuko spoke against a general's plan when it wasn't his place to. Because of this, Fire Lord Ozai... burned and banished him," Sokka's eyes widened in horror, "That's why he was sent to recover the Avatar."

"But Aang hadn't even shown up then!" Sokka said, "The world thought he was dead."

"I think that was the point," Hakoda said grimly, "I've heard the Fire Lord prefers his daughter to his son. With Zuko out of the way –"

"Azula could take the throne without worry," Sokka finished, "That's..."

Hakoda said nothing, merely giving Sokka's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm going to find him," Sokka decided.

"I need to make a round on the camp," Hakoda said, "I can help."

"Thanks dad," Sokka smiled, "We can cover more ground if we split up."

"Spoken like a true Water Tribe thinker," said Hakoda, ruffling Sokka's hair, "If you think you're ready I'll let you make your own tangle mine today."

Sokka grinned and headed off, looking for the scarred Firebender.

* * *

Hakoda stopped when he saw Zuko laying asleep on the sand a short way from the camp. The paint on the young Firebender's forehead was smudged and he looked troubled, even in sleep. Hakoda crouched down and shook Zuko's shoulder. Zuko's eyes snapped open and he sat up, ready to Firebend.

"Whoa there," Hakoda said, standing back up, "Nothing's going to harm you."

"Sorry," Zuko muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Sokka's been looking for you," Hakoda said as Zuko got to his feet.

"I needed some time to think," Zuko said by way of explanation.

"I can understand," said Hakoda. He offered a bundle of clothes to Zuko, "Here, put these on. They should be a bit studier than what you've got on right now."

Zuko looked down at his Earth Kingdom clothes. They were tattered and dirty, half of one sleeve was missing from when he had turned it into a makeshift stench mask the previous night. Zuko gratefully took the blue bundle from Hakoda.

"Thank you," Zuko said sincerely, "You've been far better to me than I deserve."

"I'd do the same for any of Sokka's friends," said Hakoda.

"But I'm –" Zuko began.

"Zuko," Hakoda cut him off firmly, "I trust Sokka's judgment. If he says you're a good man then I believe him, I have yet to see anything that proves me wrong for doing so."

Zuko was too stunned to speak. Hakoda patted Zuko on the shoulder and walked back to the tents.

* * *

"There you are!" Sokka's voice pulled Zuko out of his thoughts. Sokka paused as he took in Zuko's new Water Tribe outfit, "You know, that looks really weird." Zuko scowled at him. "I guess it's about time you got some new clothes," Sokka said with a shrug. He grabbed Zuko's arm and tugged him toward the other warriors, "Anyway, you've got to hurry up, I was talking to my dad, he's going to let us make our own tangle mine!"

"Great, slime." Zuko sighed, "Is there any way I can get out of this?"

"Nope," Sokka said cheerfully.

He all but dragged Zuko to where Hakoda and Bato were discussing something. Hakoda watched the two boys with a smile. For all that he was putting up a show of resisting Sokka's tugging, Zuko was clearly happy to go along with Sokka's idea. War made for odd friendships.


	5. The Journey to Ba Sing Se

**The Journey to Ba Sing Se**

Several days later Sokka found his place by the fire and made himself comfortable. A bowl of some sort of fish stew was passed to him by Zuko, who had already eaten most of his own. Though he was still by far the quietest of the group, Zuko was easing into the warriors' routines without much difficulty. Hakoda was sat on the other side of Sokka, and struck up a discussion on how Zuko and Sokka were going to get over the wall.

"So why do you believe Katara will be in Ba Sing Se?" Hakoda asked Sokka after a few disregarded ideas.

"We found out the date of an eclipse," Sokka told him excitedly, "It will leave the Firebenders powerless. If we can get the Earth King's support we can invade the Fire Nation and Aang can take out the Fire Lord."

Hakoda glanced at Zuko. The Firebender was close enough to hear Sokka's words, but didn't look surprised by them. Sokka must have trusted Zuko enough to tell him already.

"When the time comes you can count on us being there to help," Hakoda said warmly.

"Thanks dad," said Sokka.

They ate in silence as Hakoda held back the one question that really needed to be asked. When Sokka put his empty bowl down with a sigh of contentment, Hakoda steeled himself.

"So when are you planning on heading to Ba Sing Se?"

Sokka's shoulders slumped and Zuko shifted slightly to better hear the conversation.

"I guess I should be going soon," Sokka said dejectedly, "It feels like we just got here."

"If the Earth King supports your plan and all goes well this war will be over soon," Hakoda promised, "And we can return home and rebuild."

"I know," Sokka said to the ground, "I've just been really enjoying these last few days," he swallowed, then looked up with determination, "But right now, Ba Sing Se is where I'm needed most. And it would be nice to see Katara and the others again."

"I'm proud of you, Sokka," said Hakoda, "It's the right thing to do."

"I guess we'll leave tomorrow then," Sokka said.

* * *

All of the Water Tribe warriors had taken a break in the their work to come see the two youngest off. The sun had barely risen, yet everyone – even Sokka – was alert.

"These supplies should last you for a few days," Hakoda said, handing Sokka and Zuko a bag each, "And this should get you through the wall," he added, giving Sokka a letter.

"Thanks dad," Sokka said.

"Your mission might be the most important of all," Hakoda told them, "I wish you luck."

Sokka hugged his father. Hakoda held him tight.

"I'm so proud of you, Sokka," Hakoda said warmly, "Give my love to your sister."

Hakoda released Sokka. Zuko stepped forward and outstretched his hand.

"Thank you for all your help," Zuko said.

Hakoda gripped his arm and smiled.

"Thank you for looking out for my son," Hakoda said, "You're welcome as a member of the Water Tribe anytime."

Zuko nodded his thanks. With one last look at the camp, Sokka hoisted his supplies and turned to Zuko. A look of determination passed between them and the two young men set off to Ba Sing Se. Slowly, the warriors returned to their duties. Hakoda waited until he couldn't see either Sokka or Zuko before he turned and barked out a few orders. Within minutes the camp was functioning as though the two boys hadn't even been there.

* * *

The journey had been easy compared to the past few weeks. The most entertaining thing to happen on the way to the wall was Sokka tripping over an empty ratsnake burrow. Sokka was almost wishing for something exciting to happen, though that usually meant something bad too. There was little to hunt and Zuko was too impatient to let Sokka spend time fishing. Both were relieved to finally see the huge wall of Ba Sing Se appear on the horizon.

It was the same group of soldiers standing guard on the wall as last time. The leader didn't question Hakoda's letter and before they knew it, Sokka and Zuko were sitting comfortably on a train, which was cutting smoothly through the crop fields that separated the outer and inner walls. Sokka had began to gain some level of paranoia, which was annoying Zuko.

"Can't you just accept that things are going alright?" Zuko asked, watching the green fields roll by.

"Things _never_ go right," Sokka insisted, "We've been too lucky. The train's going to derail, or Ba Sing Se will have been taken over by badgermoles, or we're going to get attacked by the Fire Nation."

Zuko just gave a sigh and relaxed against the seat. Sokka looked out of the window to see the inner wall come into view. He nudged Zuko, who sat up and looked at it, impressed.

"We're almost there," Zuko said.

The train slowed as it passed through the inner wall and stopped just on the other side in some sort of station. Sokka got up and stretched. He and Zuko left the train with the other passengers, staring in wonder at the huge city splayed out before them. Hundreds upon thousands of buildings filled the place, creating criss-crossing roads on which people were hurrying back and forth. It looked like a good place to hide in plain sight.

"Well," Sokka said, uncomfortably, "I guess this is it. How are you going to find your uncle?"

"I'll start by checking the teashops," Zuko said decisively, "After that I'll search the whole city if need be."

"I'll be heading up to the palace," Sokka said, "That's where Katara and the others should be. You know," Sokka turned to look at Zuko, "If you need any help looking for your uncle... well, you've got plenty of experience finding Aang."

"Thanks," Zuko said, extending his hand to Sokka, "I hope you find your friends."

"Good luck," Sokka said, grabbing Zuko's arm.

With one last smile to each other, the two separated, each going their different ways.

* * *

Zuko tiredly walked into the next teashop he found with his head down. He had lost count of how many he had been in so far. He approached the counter, ready for the answer he had heard so many times today already.

"Hello," Zuko said, "My name's –"

"Lee?" a familiar voice interrupted Zuko.

"Uncle?"

Zuko looked up into Iroh's smiling face. Iroh came out from behind the counter and pulled Zuko into a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you again," Zuko said happily, hugging his uncle back.

"Let me speak to the owner," Iroh said, then he was off behind the counter before Zuko could say anything.

Iroh returned within a few minutes, smiling broadly. Apparently the owner had allowed him the evening off. He steered Zuko through a maze of streets, chatting about nothing in particular. Zuko did his best to keep up and reply as often as possible. His willingness to talk surprised Iroh, but the older Firebender took it in stride.

"Pao will be happy to give you a job in the teashop," Iroh said as he opened the door of his apartment.

"Thank you, uncle," Zuko said, looking around the place in interest.

"Would you like some dinner?" Iroh asked, "And some tea?"

"You work in a teashop," Zuko reminded him, "Don't you get enough tea there?"

"There is nothing quite like an evening spent with a warm cup of jasmine," Iroh said wistfully.

Zuko muttered something under his breath, but he was smiling slightly as he pulled some bowls and a pan out of the cupboards. Iroh set about filling a kettle with water and putting it over a small fire.

Some time later, Zuko set two steaming bowls down on the table. Iroh refilled the teapot and joined him. Zuko watched his uncle take a bite of dinner nervously.

"How is it?" Zuko asked, taking a mouthful from his own bowl.

"It's good," Iroh said, a note of surprise in his voice, "Where did you learn to make this?"

"The Water Tribe warriors in Chameleon Bay," Zuko said, "I had to help cook one evening."

"Chameleon Bay?" Iroh asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise, "Is that where you got your new clothes too?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, pulling at the hem of his tunic, "My others wore out."

"It sounds like you have had quite an adventure," Iroh commented, pouring yet another cup of tea for his nephew, "Maybe you could tell me about it."

"Well," said Zuko, relaxing into a now familiar storyteller's role, "It's a long story..."

* * *

Sokka double checked the address on the poster of Appa in his hand against the house in front of him. He walked confidently up to the door and knocked firmly. Katara opened the door and stared at Sokka in disbelief and joy.

"Sokka?" she asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Hey, Katara," Sokka said in greeting.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped as she hugged him, "You're alive!"

"It's good to see you too," Sokka said warmly, patting her on the back, "Can I come in, I'm kinda thirsty."

Katara pulled him into the house, where he was grabbed by Aang. Toph stood to one side with her arms crossed.

"It's good to be back," Sokka said cheerfully.

"It's not been the same without you," said Aang.

"Yeah," Toph put in, "These two wouldn't stop moaning about leaving you behind."

"We've missed you," Katara said, giving him a cup of water.

"Dad sends his love," Sokka said, startling Katara.

"You've seen dad?" Katara asked, her eyes wide with surprise, "Where have you been?"

"Well," Sokka said, sitting down and easing comfortably against the wall, "It's a long story..."

* * *

_I'm afraid to say this is the end of the story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and hope you had just as much, if not more, reading it._

_I may continue with this storyline - I've had a few ideas, but nothing concrete - however, this part of the story is over._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed._

_Useless19_


End file.
